


Рождественские каникулы для двоих

by Anya_Sfinks



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Sfinks/pseuds/Anya_Sfinks
Summary: Про этот дом, затерявшийся среди лесов на восточном склоне Лонгс Пик, одной из вершин Скалистых гор, разделяющих штат Столетия ровно пополам, Елена узнала так же случайно, как и познакомилась с Хлоей.





	

**Author's Note:**

> альтернативные каноны и постканоны Drake’s Deception и A Thief’s End; навеяно этим челленджем на tumblr  
> http://ucadventcalendar.tumblr.com/post/152034501493/uncharted-advent-calendar-2016

_20 декабря, за пять дней до Рождества._

Едва видная среди мягко бликующих сугробов колея так замысловато петляла между деревьев, что небольшой, но весьма выносливый внедорожник Елены то и дело зарывался носом в снег прежде, чем она могла выправить руль. Из неё был неплохой водитель, но как раз вчера, как назло, прошел сильный снегопад, и теперь по такой дороге беспрепятственно мог бы проехать разве что чемпион офф-роуд(1) гонок, и то не в одиночку, а со штурманом. Штурман Елены сейчас как раз должна была проснуться после почти суточного сна, понять, наконец, что Фишер нет рядом, — Елена не тешила себя иллюзией, что, только-только прилетев из Австралии, та заметила её отсутствие, — и озадаченно вертеть незнакомую связку ключей в одной руке и билет на самолет до Денвера, Колорадо — в другой. Хотя, возможно, она сразу обнаружила, что квартира пустует как минимум сутки, и сейчас нетерпеливо поглядывает то на экран смартфона, то на настенные часы, сверяя время и дожидаясь такси, которое отвезет её в аэропорт Ньюарк Либерти. Елена невольно улыбнулась от этой мысли.

Ещё шире её улыбка стала в тот момент, когда она увидела очертания небольшого двухэтажного коттеджа среди заснеженных лап синих елей, живых геральдических символов штата Колорадо, в котором она планировала провести каникулы со своей женой, профессиональной воровкой и охотницей за сокровищами Хлоей Фрейзер. Внедорожник затормозил аккурат перед входом; Елена, заглушив мотор, выбралась из салона — и сразу провалилась в снег почти по самые колени, но совершенно не расстроилась по этому поводу. Ради открывшегося перед ней вида стоило потерпеть и полные снега сапоги, и долгую и трудную дорогу, и даже возможное раздражение Хлои, которая вынуждена будет снова сесть на самолет, ещё не до конца отдохнув от предыдущего перелета. С первыми двумя проблемами Елена уже почти справилась, а с третьей так точно не возникнет трудностей, потому что она всегда знала, как охотницу можно успокоить самым приятным для них обеих способом. Елена потянулась, разминая затекшие мышцы, и с удовольствием вдохнула, чувствуя, как легкие наполняет ни с чем не сравнимый запах хвойного леса, снега и гор.

Про этот дом, затерявшийся среди лесов на восточном склоне Лонгс Пик, одной из вершин Скалистых гор, разделяющих штат Столетия ровно пополам, Елена узнала так же случайно, как и познакомилась с Хлоей. Пять с половиной лет назад, ещё когда она была замужем за Нейтом, сразу после возвращения из Непала, после ранения и долгого периода восстановления, её хотели перевести на время в отдел координации видеоматериалов, но шеф-редактор канала вовремя понял, что сажать журналистку, проработавшую в поле почти всю свою профессиональную жизнь, за стол будет все равно что загнать её в тюрьму. Так что Елена с небольшой съемочной группой отправилась снимать серию про исторические места каждого из штатов — и Колорадо со своей столицей, основанной в 19 веке, оказался первым в списке. Пока она прикидывала, какой лучше материал собрать, и разговаривала с местными, одна пожилая пара разложила перед ней несколько старых полароидных снимков и поведала, как ещё до войны они отдыхали в замечательном коттедже, который теперь, кстати, выкупили и с удовольствием сдают. Елена подозревала, что рассказали ей это исключительно в качестве рекламы, но фотографии посмотрела. Дом и правда выглядел в лучших традициях рафинированных рождественских открыток, с живописными горными вершинами на фоне и ненавязчивым окружением пушистых елей, самое настоящее романтическое гнездышко, скрытое от мира и посторонних глаз.

Наверное, уже тогда она чувствовала, что совсем не с Нейтом ей хочется провести в этом доме несколько уютных вечеров.

Вживую этот дом оказался даже лучше, чем был на фотографиях. Стены, стоящие на мощном фундаменте из дикого камня, были сложены из обтесанных деревянных бревен, потемневших от солнца и ветра и слегка заросших мхом от времени; припорошенные снегом, они внушали ощущение тепла и уюта даже сейчас, снаружи и при семнадцати(2) градусах. Елена не стала медлить и поднялась по ступенькам на террасу, на ходу выуживая из кармана связку ключей.

Входная дверь открылась в небольшую прихожую, из которой Елена, наконец, попала в дом. Оказалось, что весь первый этаж был объединен в одну большую комнату, которая служила гостиной, столовой и кухней одновременно, с огромными окнами по двум стенам и классическим каменным камином у третьей. Хлое здесь определенно понравится — она, как истинная жительница больших австралийских степей, любила воздух и простор. Торшеры под незамысловатыми холщовыми абажурами разлились успокаивающим желтым светом, мягко отразившимся от полированного пола из светлого дуба, стоило Елене щелкнуть выключателем — ветка электричества была проведена из соседней деревушки, и, хотя Елену горячо уверили, что никаких сбоев с подачей питания не было уже почти пятнадцать лет, в подвале на такой случай стоял бензиновый генератор. Лестница на второй этаж привела её в узкий коридор с одним окном, из которого открывались две двери. Первая — в спальню; Елена невольно ахнула и порозовела, рассматривая большую, гораздо больше двуспальной, кровать с целым ворохом разнообразных подушек в изголовье и вязанными пледами поверх пухового одеяла. Вторая дверь вела в ванную комнату, с выложенным крупными серыми плитками полом и ложем из настоящего, местами необработанного гранита, потускневшими от времени кранами и зеркалом чуть ниже привычного ей уровня зрения.

Спустившись вниз и скинув куртку и сапоги в прихожей, Елена вытащила из поленницы несколько дров и принялась затапливать камин, — вообще-то, обращение с огнем у неё не всегда хорошо получалось, но этот дом, кажется, не хотел, чтобы у Елены возникали какие бы то ни было трудности, так что огонь занялся с первой же спички. Она немного погрела ладони, наслаждаясь все усиливающимся жаром и размышляя, как бы ей встретить Хлою.

Солнце уже начинало клониться к закату, задевая самые верхушки елей, когда Елена, не одеваясь, выскочила к внедорожнику и, вытащив из багажника пару увесистых бумажных пакетов, заспешила обратно в дом; в одном пакете у неё были овощи и зелень — Елена все ещё раздумывала, чему отдать предпочтение, рататую или картофельной запеканке со сливочным соусом, а в другом — бутылка вина и бренди для Хлои. Охотница оказалась большой ценительницей крепкого алкоголя, хоть и не злоупотребляла им, ибо это вредило профессии, а сама Елена не переносила высокий градус, зато иногда баловала себя вкусными виноградными винами редких сортов. Откупорив бутылку и налив немного вина в бокал, она сгрузила продукты в раковину и принялась готовить. На душе было спокойно и тепло, как, пожалуй, не было уже очень давно, но все равно чувствовалось, что не хватает присутствия рядом такой знакомой и до тихой дрожи в коленях любимой женщины. Елена улыбалась и чуть слышно мурлыкала себе под нос какой-то нечеткий мотив, представляя, как Хлоя сидит на диване перед камином и нетерпеливо поводит носом, чуя аппетитные запахи из духовки, — она всегда себя так вела, стоило Елене встать к плите.

За панорамными окнами уже давно стемнело, дрова в камине превратились в отсвечивающие оранжевым угли, а вино в бокале так и осталось нетронутым к тому моменту, как Елена вытащила из духовки картофельный пирог. Она начинала нервничать. По её подсчетам, Хлоя должна была появиться полчаса назад, но её все не было. В груди против воли заныло беспокойство — вдруг задержали самолет, или она застряла где-то на выезде из Денвера, но хуже всего — вдруг она просто не приехала? Конечно, ещё ни разу такого не было, чтобы Хлоя отвечала отказом на какую-либо её идею, но, зная её взрывной характер, Елена вполне справедливо могла предположить такой исход.

В конце концов она решила, что, если бы охотница всерьез разозлилась на неё за неожиданный сюрприз и отказалась ехать, она бы позвонила. Так что Елена просто села перед камином и стала ждать, — а через десять минут уже мирно посапывала, подтянув под себя ноги и уткнувшись носом в сгиб локтя. Она не слышала, как к дому подъехала машина, как входная дверь открылась, впустив дуновение холодного ветра и недовольно отряхивающую с черного воротника куртки снег Хлою, и не проснулась, даже когда та села рядом с ней, проводя ладонью по растрепанным светлым волосам, — только сквозь сон улыбнулась и обняла её бедра, удобно устраивая на них голову.

_21 декабря, за четыре дня до Рождества._

 

Ещё до того, как проснуться, Елена почувствовала, что ей на удивление тепло, даже, пожалуй, жарко; такого никогда не бывало, если она спала одна, так что, приоткрыв один глаз, Елена уже знала, что увидит знакомые черные локоны у себя под щекой. Странно, но она ни в какую не могла вспомнить, когда же вчера успела заснуть и как умудрилась не заметить, что приехала Хлоя, отнесла её на руках наверх, в спальню, и легла рядом, укутав их обеих одеялом. Обычно у неё очень чуткий сон, Елена просыпалась от любого звука громче шороха, — привычка, оставшаяся после всех тех передряг, в которые её заносило по собственной везучести или с подачи Нейта, и не раз спасавшая ей жизнь в поле, в мирной жизни изрядно мешала; сейчас же она почему-то не сработала. Может, на неё так повлиял свежий горный воздух, а может, осознание того, что вокруг на несколько миль — ни души, и опасности ждать неоткуда.

Хлоя по привычке не собирала на ночь волосы в хвост и спала затылком к ней, чтобы Елена могла вцепиться в неё руками и ногами в позе ложечки. Она так и сделала — обняла руками поперек груди, скользнула ступней по гладкой голени под тяжелым пуховым одеялом и с наслаждением зарылась носом в основание шеи, туда, где смуглая кожа граничила с линией роста волос.

Все-таки приехала.

— Конечно, приехала, — хрипло пробормотала Хлоя, и Елена невольно вздрогнула от неожиданности: она что, сказала это вслух? — Неужели ты действительно думала, что я смогу оставить тебя в одиночестве посреди глухого леса?

Губы Елены растянулись в широкую улыбку; ей пришлось поднять голову, чтобы Хлоя смогла повернуться к ней и не выдрать себе при этом половину волос. Взгляд серых глаз встретился с прозрачными коричневыми — и Елена без труда уловила в глубине зрачков любимой искру озорного веселья, хоть та и хмурила брови, пытаясь показать, что оскорблена до глубины души. Она усмехнулась:

— Ну, я сомневалась.

— Тогда тебе придется сильно об этом пожалеть, — Хлоя хищно оскалила ровные белые зубы, и по телу Елены прошла едва ощутимая горячая дрожь. — Никогда не сомневайся во мне, слышишь?

Елена не успела утвердительно кивнуть — её рот накрыли требовательные губы Хлои, отчего у неё почти сразу сбилось дыхание. Охотница всегда производила не неё именно такой эффект, и Елене это несказанно нравилось.

— Хотя я все-таки не понимаю, — отодвинувшись, пробормотала Хлоя. — С чего тебе в голову взбрело тащиться в такую даль от дома, только чтобы… Кстати, а зачем мы вообще здесь?

— Ты же обещала мне, что все рождественские каникулы мы проведем вдвоем. А дома всегда есть риск, что ты опять улизнешь в самый Сочельник на очередную внезапную, редкую и очень-очень интересную работу.

— В смысле «опять»? Когда это такое было? — возмущенно приподнялась на локте охотница.

— О, тебе напомнить позапрошлый год? Или год до него?

— Нет, два года назад это ты взяла какой-то неотложный репортаж за день до начала каникул, и целых десять дней моталась по миру. Держу пари, если сейчас раздастся звонок с таким же предложением, тебя этот дом не удержит, какой бы он не был замечательный и спрятанный от остального мира.

— Это не в счет, тогда вопрос стоял о моей карьере, у меня не было выбора!

— Ну конечно.

— Слушай, давай не будем ссориться, — Елена приподняла уголок губ в погрустневшей улыбке, надеясь, что разочарование на её лице читается не слишком явно. — Если тебе так уж не хочется провести Рождество именно здесь, уедем сегодня же вечером.

Конечно, её немного задевал тот факт, что Хлое категорически не нравится её идея с каникулами в этом уютном коттедже, к которому, если честно, Елена уже успела привыкнуть, но никакая, даже самая грандиозная, идея в мире не стоит того, чтобы из-за этого её любимая женщина терпела что-то, что ей не по душе. Она откинула одеяло, мысленно прикидывая, сколько времени у неё займет собрать второпях раскиданные вчера по шкафам вещи, и уже хотела спустить ноги вниз, как вдруг почувствовала сжавшиеся на запястье пальцы Хлои.

— Эй, ладно, — в обеспокоенном голосе охотницы сквозила какая-то эмоция, которую, к своему удивлению, Елена никак не могла понять. — Давай, может, сначала покажешь мне этот дом?

— Конечно, — просияла Елена. — Одевайся, начнем снаружи.

Судя по слою снега на капоте и крыше внедорожника Елены, который, в отличии от предусмотрительно загнанной под навес машины Хлои, так и остался стоять возле террасы, снег шел всю ночь, не переставая. Сейчас было тихо, хотя небо до сих пор не проглядывало из-за светло-серых пушистых туч, а значит, настоящий снегопад ещё впереди. Елена улыбнулась этой мысли — пусть после Непала она снегу и горам предпочитала песчаные пляжи с жарким солнцем и температурой окружающего воздуха выше температуры тела, сейчас мороз и снег ей были куда нужнее. Она поискала взглядом Хлою; та обнаружилась у самого края леса, там, где угадывалась выездная колея, и казалась такой притягательной, резко прорисованной на фоне усыпанных снегом еловых лап штрихами черных волос и кожаной куртки, что Елена не смогла удержаться.

Снежок прилетел точно в затылок охотнице, рассыпавшись от удара белым веером вниз; та в мгновение ока развернулась, инстинктивно готовая бежать к ближайшему укрытию, но вовремя поняла, что угрозе жизни нет — зато есть Елена, с ухмылкой подкидывающая на ладони внушительный ком снега.

— Ты чего? — поинтересовалась Хлоя, наблюдая, как та с хитрой улыбкой пятится назад, к растущей у самой террасы большой ели.

— Бросаю тебе вызов! — крикнула Елена, на ходу подбирая ещё горсть снега и запуская снаряды сразу с двух рук в сторону Хлои — на этот раз та успела увернуться. Судя по тому, как недоумение на её лице сменилось коварной ухмылкой, Хлоя вызов приняла. Елене едва хватило времени бросится за ствол до того, как рядом с ней пролетели несколько комьев снега подряд и с глухим шлепком врезались в ветви. Не теряя ни секунды, Елена слепила снежок, не глядя, кинула его в жену и перекатом ушла за ближайшее дерево, но все равно получила снежком по заднице. Хлоя с другой стороны радостно вскрикнула. Они обе, безусловно, пользовались теми навыками, что приобрели в своих приключениях, только перестрелка снежками не вселяла такого ужаса, как перестрелки обычными пулями, и не отдавалась горьким адреналином на языке. Если бы у Елены было время задуматься, она пожалела бы, что невольно сравнивает эти две ситуации, — но времени у неё не было, поэтому она счастливо хохотала, кидая очередной снежок в Хлою и отряхивая с себя те, что прилетали с другой стороны поляны.

В конце концов Хлое под обильным обстрелом снежками удалось подобраться настолько близко к постоянно меняющей укрытие Елене, что на очередной перебежке она смогла кинуться на неё и повалить в снег. Елена взвизгнула и забарахталась, колотя по снегу руками и ногами, скорее, делая вид, что пытается скинуть охотницу, нежели действительно собираясь это сделать. Не обращая на эту возню внимания, Хлоя улыбнулась и понадежней прижала её к земле; оказалось, она очень удачно легла прямо между ног Елены, так что не преминула этим воспользоваться. Елена чуть свела брови и невольно вздохнула, почувствовав, как ей в промежность вжимается горячее, даже через несколько слоев одежды, бедро Хлои, и как от этого по телу разливается волна жара. Ей пришлось поднять ладони в знак капитуляции, чтобы Хлоя наклонилась к ней и поцеловала, проскальзывая языком в её открытый рот.

Понимание того, что она слишком рано потеряла бдительность, пришло к Хлое как раз в тот момент, когда Елена рывком перевернула её на спину и уже сама уселась сверху, сжимая бедрами её ноги и не давая пошевелится. На её раскрасневшемся лице сверкала радостная улыбка:

— Победа за мной.

— Ладно, признаю, — наигранно грустно проворчала Хлоя и снова притянула к себе жену, на этот раз покрывая торопливыми поцелуями её щеки, холодный нос и подбородок. — Но, если ты каждый день будешь надо мной так издеваться, я не выдержу.

— Не буду, — ухмыльнувшись, пообещала Елена. — Уверена, у нас найдутся занятия поинтересней перестрелки снежками.

Она встала на ноги и протянула руку Хлое, помогая ей подняться, — и снова чуть не потеряла равновесие, потому что охотница со всей своей страстью накинулась на неё, сминая губами её губы и не давая возможности нормально дышать. Наверное, они направлялись в дом, надеясь добраться хотя бы до дивана перед камином, Елена точно не знала, потому что пятилась спиной под напором Хлои, — но в итоге её поясница уперлась в капот её внедорожника, мешая им пройти дальше. Хлоя, ни минуты не сомневаясь, смахнула слой снега с капота и, одним движением усадив на него Елену, стянула с неё штаны. 

Ей хватило трех минут, а Хлое — ещё минуты сверху, когда Елена, пытаясь отдышаться, потянула её на себя и забралась пальцами под расстегнутый ремень. Вокруг совсем стемнело — должно быть, они провели на улице целый день, — и им самое время было уже уходить в дом, сушить одежду и согреваться самим, но Елена вдруг испугалась, что, стоит им переступить порог, и Хлоя снова будет настаивать на том, что ей тут не нравится и нужно уезжать. Поэтому она потянула уже повернувшую к дому Хлою за рукав и с чуть преувеличенной радостью предложила:

— А давай ещё снеговика сделаем?

Охотница недоуменно приподняла бровь, но задала совсем не тот вопрос, который ждала Елена:

— Как это?

— Ты что, не знаешь, что такое снеговик?

— Нет, что это такое, я знаю, — а вот как они делаются…

— Ты ни разу не лепила снеговиков? — искренне удивилась Елена. — Даже в детстве?

— Я жила около Большого Барьерного Рифа, там никогда не было снега, только дождь, — пожала плечами Хлоя. — А все остальное время, когда я оказывалась где-нибудь среди снега, мне приходилось прятаться от пуль, а не играть.

У них ушел ещё час на то, чтобы скатать из сугробов три больших снежных шара, водрузить их друг на друга и украсить веточками, шишками и специально принесенной ради такого случая с кухни морковкой. Снеговик получился таким, как их обычно рисуют маленькие дети — неказистым и кривым, но безусловно очаровательным. Замерзшие, в промокшей почти насквозь одежде, но невозможно довольные проделанной работой, Хлоя и Елена отправились, наконец, в дом. Пока они переодевались, и Хлоя, повесив одежду сушиться, растапливала камин, Елена готовила им двоим горячий шоколад: себе — с зефиром и молоком, жене — с двумя чайными ложками бренди и щепоткой красного перца. 

— Так что скажешь, госпожа Фрейзер? — лукаво сверкнула глазами она, усаживаясь на колени Хлои и передавая ей кружку. — Этот дом стоит того, чтобы провести в нем рождественские каникулы?

Ответом ей стала мелькнувшая в уютной полутьме улыбка:

— Определенно.

_22 декабря, за три дня до Рождества._

 

— Каменная ванна — это просто нечто! — с восторгом делилась впечатлениями Хлоя на следующее утро, пока Елена, отходя от бурно проведенной ночи, недовольно возилась под одеялом, пытаясь зацепится за вспугнутую дрему и проспать ещё часа два-три. — Жаль, что она не такая большая, как у нас дома.

— Ничего, как это обычно говорят, чем меньше места, тем лучше(3), — зевнула Елена. Поняв, что спать и дальше ей банально не дадут, она выбралась из кровати, быстро приняла душ и спустилась вниз, ещё на верхней ступеньке лестницы учуяв аппетитный аромат свежесваренного кофе, тостов и бекона. Обычно Хлоя не любила готовить и вставала к плите крайне неохотно, в виде исключения, — но сейчас ей, кажется, это даже приносило удовольствие; она выстукивала деревянной лопаткой по столешнице какой-то быстрый ритм и счастливо улыбалась, помешивая в сковородке скворчащее сало. Елена невольно сама начала улыбаться, подходя к жене со спины и крепко обнимая её руками за талию.

— Как вкусно пахнет, — похвалила Елена, заглядывая через плечо Хлои. — Боже, я голодная, как гризли. Или даже два.

— Почти готово, — не отрываясь от своего занятия, сказала Хлоя. — Бери пока тосты и кофе, я добавила в него молока и сахара.

— Спасибо, — Елена взяла кружку с напитком и отошла к окну, посмотреть, какая за ним погода. Сегодня датчик температуры на метеорологической станции, прикрепленной к стене рядом с рамой, показывал отметку в двадцать три градуса, гораздо выше, чем позавчера; сугробы перед домом немного осели, но редкие хлопья снега, иногда пролетающие в воздухе, говорили о том, что к вечеру разыграется настоящая метель. Впрочем, Елена могла и ошибаться — вчера она тоже думала, что будет снегопад, но, тем не менее, затишье продолжалось весь день и всю ночь. Тут не угадаешь.

После завтрака Хлоя отправилась исследовать дальше дом и ту часть двора, до которой вчера они не добрались; Елена, немного подумав, тоже нашла себе занятие.

— Эй, Елена, ты знала, что тут и сауна есть? — крикнула охотница, появившись откуда-то с торца дома, когда Елена, счистив налипший за двое суток снег с многострадального внедорожника и загнав его под навес, полировала губкой с антифризом лобовое стекло. Она заинтригованно повернулась:

— Что, правда? Какая?

— Финская, судя по тому, что печь — открытая. Я бы удивилась, если бы была русская, только если владельцы этого дома не эмигранты в каком-нибудь поколении.

— Вроде бы нет, — всерьез задумавшись над предположением Хлои, покачала головой Елена. — И что, предлагаешь опробовать её?

— Само собой! Давно уже я не бывала в сауне, тем более — в финской.

— Тебе приходилось в такой бывать?

— Конечно. Как раз перед тем, как отправиться за Янтарной комнатой(4), я две недели провела в Тампере, а там у них такие почти в каждом квартале можно встретить.

— Ух, повезло, — улыбнулась Елена. — Я могу похвастать разве что турецкой баней, но это ты и сама знаешь, ведь в Йемене мы были в ней вместе. Так что опыт у меня в этом деле весьма скудный.

— Вот сейчас и исправим, — Хлоя чмокнула жену в нос и унеслась обратно на задний двор; Елена, отложив антифриз, с интересом последовала за ней и вышла к небольшому деревянному строению. До сих пор она думала, что это — склад для уличного инвентаря, — и оказалась права наполовину: дверь со стороны леса действительно вела в подсобку с целым набором лопат, граблей, удобрений и прочих садовых инструментов, а вот дверь с фасада открывалась в крохотный предбанник, из которого можно было попасть в комнату побольше, с простой обеденной группой в одном углу, отгороженным матовой стеклянной панелью душем в другом, и даже массажной скамьей. Была ли сауна здесь изначально, или владельцы достроили её уже после того, как выкупили дом, в угоду отдыхающим, Елена точно не знала — но она была уверена, что такой замечательный бонус к и без того уютному коттеджу окончательно убедит Хлою, если вдруг у той ещё остались какие-то сомнения.

Когда Елена заглянула за следующую дверь, которая вела непосредственно в парилку, Хлоя там уже возилась с электрической печью, настраивая нужную температуру и подкладывая куски, судя по виду, базальта на железную решетку. Заметив жену, она улыбнулась:

— Я поставлю на двести градусов, но придется подождать, пока камни прокалятся до нужной температуры.

— Конечно. Я могу пока сходить за полотенцами и… А что ещё может понадобиться?

Уложив последний камень, Хлоя взяла жену за руку и направилась к дому, задумчиво покусывая нижнюю губу; Елена терпеливо ждала. Наконец, охотница спросила:

— Ты захватила с собой массажное масло? — после утвердительного кивка Елены она продолжила. — Можно взять его. Мои пальцы уже стали забывать ту технику, которую нам показал Тензин, но я уверена, что после пары-тройки ошибок смогу вспомнить. И чай. Знаешь, в Тампере финны в своих саунах угощают каким-то очень вкусным травяным чаем; а тут в кладовой, вроде, были коробочки с мятой и сушеными ягодами. Не уверена, что смогу собрать такой же, какой собирают финны, но, думаю, попробовать стоит. 

Они вернулись спустя десять минут, аккурат к тому моменту, как отметка на термометре возле двери добралась до цифры 180; Хлоя тут же разделась донага и исчезла в парилке, оставив Елену разбирать принесенные вещи в одиночку.

Елена вошла ещё через две минуты, предварительно обмотавшись полотенцем — заставить себя последовать примеру Хлои она почему-то не смогла. Воздух в парной с первого вдоха показался ей очень сухим; он едва ощутимо царапал горло и нос — это не то, чтобы причиняло неудобство, но разительно отличалось от привычной атмосферы, а ещё — навевало воспоминания. Такой же горячий и сухой воздух был в пустыне Руб-эль-Хали, куда они отправились вслед за Нейтом, проигнорировав его просьбу остаться в Сане, — и тем самым спасли ему жизнь.

Приключение с Атлантидой песков вместе с Нейтом и Салливаном было их первым в качестве пары, хотя изначально участия Елены не предполагалось — на этом настояла Хлоя, не желая подвергать опасности свою возлюбленную. Охотница работала в паре с Чарли Каттером, британцем, приведшим их к астролябии-шифратору Френсиса Дрейка. Но тот выбыл, едва не погибнув в Сирии и лишь по счастливой случайности отделавшись сломанной ногой, а Елена очень удачно — хотя, скорее, очень неудачно, — именно в этот момент была в командировке в Йемене. Бродя с ними по старейшей части города, Дрейк все ещё отпускал шуточки про «третьим возьмете?», но уже не расстраивался по поводу того, что Елена ушла от него, а искренне радовался, что обе любимые им женщины обрели счастье друг с другом. Но порадоваться у него получилось недолго — сначала он погнался за каким-то холеным хлыщом в костюме, потом их четверых закинуло в древние катакомбы, и, чтобы выбраться, им пришлось решить несколько головоломок, а в итоге, когда они уже вышли на улицы и решили, что находятся в безопасности, Нейту в шею прилетел дротик с ядом, и он убежал в толпу — бросившаяся к нему Елена просто не успела его остановить.

Когда через пару часов они едва смогли скрыться от погони, и то лишь потому, что Виктор сказал им уйти в другую от него сторону, а сам нарочно показал себя, Елена готова была проклясть весь свет в целом и неуемную жажду наживы Нейта, из-за которой они так вляпались, — в частности. Только Хлоя рядом не дало ей сорваться в панику, — иначе она обязательно сделала бы какую-то глупость, в одиночку кинувшись на спасение Нейта или Салли.

— Надеюсь, ты стоишь и созерцаешь эту стену уже целую минуту только потому, что прямо под ней лежу я, — насмешливый голос жены вырвал Елену из неприятных воспоминаний как раз вовремя — к вискам начало подбираться давно забытое онемение. Она дернула уголком губ, усаживаясь рядом с Хлоей и позволяя ей устроить голову у себя на коленях:

— Просто… Знаешь, подумала про пустыню. Про Нейта.

Хлоя знала, слишком хорошо даже, — но широко улыбнулась и погладила костяшками пальцев влажную от жара щеку Елены: 

— Тебе не о чем переживать, родная. Подумай лучше о том, что в итоге это позволило Салли решиться.

Она права, эти воспоминания были куда приятнее. На лётном поле в Йемене Салливан подарил Нейту простое серебряное кольцо взамен сгинувшему в песках Ирама кольцу Френсиса Дрейка, и, хотя официально они так и не зарегистрировали свои отношения, кольцо Нейт исправно носил на безымянном пальце.

Продержаться в парилке дольше двух минут у Елены не получилось — она понятия не имела, как Хлоя может так спокойно лежать при такой адской температуре окружающего воздуха, — так что поспешила выйти в комнату. Елена уже начала выкручивать вентили душа, как вдруг ей в голову пришла другая идея; мельком оглянувшись на плотно закрытую дверь парилки, она скинула полотенце и выскочила на улицу, прямо в сугроб перед пристройкой, настолько большой, что она провалилась в него по пояс. Разгоряченную кожу обдало шоковой волной мороза, но это было так приятно, что Елена даже вскрикнула от переполнивших её чувств — каждая клетка тела словно завибрировала мощной энергией, а сердце забилось в разы сильнее, чем обычно. Она с восторгом нырнула в снег головой, как будто перед ней были не сугробы, а водная гладь, и не заметила вновь открывшейся двери домика.

— За тобой глаз да глаз нужен, — усмехнулась Хлоя, наблюдая за резвящейся в снегу женой.

— Эй! Ныряй ко мне!

— Ну уж нет. Из всех экстремальных практик на самом последнем месте у меня стоит снежная ванна после сауны. Я предпочитаю теплую воду.

— Как хочешь, — пожала плечом Елена и, окунувшись в сугроб в последний раз, легко влетела обратно в комнату. Хлоя обещала ей массаж, но, зная её упрямый характер, Елена уже сейчас могла сказать, что она будет отказываться прикасаться к ней, пока температура кожи не вернется к нормальной.

К тому же, Елена и сама не прочь размять пальцы давно забытой техникой.

_23 декабря, за два дня до Рождества._

 

Утро началось с телефонного звонка, за пару часов до того, как солнце, все так же скрытое за облаками, стало подниматься из-за хребта Лонгс Пика.

— Поверить не могу, что они все приперлись в Денвер, — хмыкнула Хлоя, водя кончиком носа по плечу Елены, когда та отняла от уха смартфон и, нажав иконку отбоя, сообщила, что час назад в столицу Колорадо рейсовыми самолетами из Нью-Йорка и Сиэтла прилетели Нейт, Салли и будущее семейство Адлер. — И зачем же?

— Не поверишь — чтобы сходить с нами по магазинам.

— Чего? — Хлоя неверяще вскинула голову. — Они вообще хоть представляют, сколько отсюда пилить до города? Да ещё по такому снегу?

— Думаю, представляют. Поэтому и приехали, — рассмеялась Елена. Охотница глухо застонала и неторопливо сползла вниз, утыкаясь лбом в мягкий живот жены:

— Пошли бы они куда подальше вместе со своими магазинами.

— Хлоя, прекрати. Мы ещё не купили друг другу подарки, а какое же Рождество без подарков?

— Ты — мой подарок, — тихо пробормотала Хлоя, улыбаясь и перебирая губами нежную кожу от бока до чуть выступающих тазовых костей, но удивленно подняла глаза, когда почувствовала проскользнувшие через пряди её волос пальцы Елены. 

— О-о-о нет, Фрейзер, в этот раз у тебя такой трюк не прокатит. Мне хватило прошлого года, — в её потемневших глазах блуждала улыбка, хотя Елена старательно прятала её за нахмуренными бровями и упрямо сжатыми губами. — В этот раз, хочешь ты этого или нет, мы сходим с ними на рождественский шоппинг.

— Слово моей женщины — закон, — признавая свое поражение, пожала плечами Хлоя, но не дала Елене вывернуться из её рук; если она рассчитывала, что победа достанется ей ценой всего лишь пары фраз и грозного выражения лица, то сильно ошиблась.

Прошло уже пять с половиной лет с тех пор, как Елена разбежалась с Нейтом после шести месяцев совместной жизни, ровно пять, как Хлоя, однажды придя в её дом, осталась там уже навсегда, и чуть больше года, как они официально женаты. Охотница сделала ей предложение сразу же, как только они вшестером вернулись из Либерталии: она, Елена, Нейт, Салли, новообретенный брат Нейта Сэм и его тогда ещё просто парень, а теперь, всего через несколько недель, законный муж Рейф Адлер. Они все чуть не погибли там, идя наперегонки с армией Шорлайн и её предводительницей, Надин Росс, и все же умудрились выбраться не просто живыми, но и с сокровищем.

Наверное, тогда Хлоя и поняла, что следующая её работа, или командировка Елены, или ещё-что-нибудь-в-этом-же-духе может оказаться последней, а она так и не успеет задать ей вопрос, который мысленно повторяла ещё с Непала: согласится ли она стать её женой? Елена ответила «да».

Они сели во внедорожник Елены много позднее полудня — водительское место по обоюдному согласию досталось Хлое, потому что Елена категорически заявила, что после всего того, что охотница вытворяла своим языком, она просто не рискнет вести машину по такой плохой дороге, — и до Денвера добрались уже затемно; к тому моменту братья Дрейки уже успели пять раз дозвониться Елене с вопросом, где их нелегкая носит. На шестой Хлоя не выдержала и, забрав у жены трубку, рявкнула им, чтобы они перестали их отвлекать, и что чем чаще они звонят, тем дольше будут ждать. Эффект продержался до самого молла, переливы праздничных огней которого Елена заметила ещё за несколько кварталов до него.

— Разделимся, как обычно, мальчики — налево, девочки — направо? — едва закончив с приветственными объятиями, спросил Сэм, но Елена отрицательно покачала головой:

— Нет, какой в этом смысл? Мы все-таки за подарками тут собрались, а подарок лучше тогда, когда он сюрприз. Давайте так, — она задумчиво покусала нижнюю губу, прикидывая что-то в уме, и решительно тряхнула забранными в традиционный узел волосами. — Сэм и Нейт — со мной, остальные — в другую сторону, и так будет честно.

— Эй, а почему я не могу пойти с тобой и Нейтом? — нахмурился Рейф.

— Потому что, если ты пойдешь с Нейтом, а Салли — с Сэмом, вы все рискуете не выбраться из этого магазина живыми, — фыркнула Хлоя, совершенно не реагируя на предостерегающий тычок в спину от младшего Дрейка. Рейф недобро покосился на неё, но ничего не возразил.

Все знали, что она сказала правду, пусть, может, и немного её преувеличив, — так случилось, что каждый из спутников жизни Дрейков недолюбливал другого брата. У Виктора и Сэма напряженные отношения были ещё задолго до того, как тот остался в панамской тюрьме, и по возвращению из неё сильно они не потеплели, а Рейф с Нейтом соперничали в профессии совсем не в шутку, даже когда старший Дрейк нашелся живым.

После приключения с сокровищами Генри Эвери все четверо более-менее примирились, настолько, что могли выдержать пару недель в одном доме, но только при условии, что братья были каждый со своей парой и не давали друг другу сорваться в выяснения отношений. Поэтому решение Елены пойти с братьями в одну сторону и отправить всех остальных в другую было самым разумным. Они разошлись, договорившись о месте встречи — через полтора часа в небольшой уютной кафешке на верхнем этаже, прямо под стеклянной крышей, — и Нейт сразу потянул Елену и Сэма в сторону магазина радиоаппаратуры, который он, видимо, приметил заранее:

— Салли давно уже пора поменять оборудование на его гидроплане, а он все упирается. А от подарка уж точно не отвертится.

— Так что, Елена, ты не передумала? — поинтересовался старший Дрейк, повернувшись к Елене, когда они остались ждать исчезнувшего в глубине магазина Нейта. — Точно не хочешь, чтобы мы остались на Рождество?

— Сэм, угомонись, — фыркнула она. — Мы же не рвемся поехать с тобой и Рейфом в свадебное путешествие.

— Потому что так не принято, — тут же насупился старший Дрейк. — А Рождество — праздник массовый.

— Считай, что у нас тоже медовый месяц.

— Да у вас же каждый месяц — медовый, не слипнется? — прокомментировал её последнюю реплику возникший за спиной Нейт, и ему как раз хватило времени, чтобы увернуться от шутливого подзатыльника Елены. Она старательно нахмурила брови, пытаясь не выдать счастливую улыбку на лице:

— Фу, Нейт. Тебе совершенно не к лицу завидовать.

— Кто сказал, что я завидую? За вас же переживаю, просто вот всей душой, — Нейт театрально возвел глаза к потолку, изображая вселенскую скорбь. — Вот мы с Салли ведем себя, как степенная семейная пара.

— Да? — усмехнулся Сэм. — А я буквально этим утром слышал, как Виктор жаловался, что кто-то слишком злоупотребляет его хорошим настроением, и что такими темпами его скоро в гроб загонят. Что, братец, седина в бороду и все такое?

— Намекаешь, что я старый?

— Намекаю? Да ну что ты, я прямо об этом говорю.

— Я на пять лет младше тебя, одумайся!

Она могла только посмеиваться, не вмешиваясь в их дурашливую перебранку. Наблюдать за Нейтом и его братом было очень непривычно, как и вообще стоять с ними посреди огромного магазина, между снующих по бокам людей, поглощенных праздничной суетой — все это было настолько обыденным, мирным и спокойным, что у Елены невольно защемило сердце от нежности. После всего, через что они прошли, после всех смертей, всей крови и боли, всего необъяснимого, что они встретили за свою жизнь…  
Елена встряхнула головой, отгоняя невеселые мысли, и просунула ладони между братьями, которые выясняли отношения, на манер рефери, разводящего боксеров в стороны:

— Ну, мальчики, оставьте спор про цвета волос и достижения в постели на потом. Лучше помогите мне выбрать подарок моей женщине — в принципе, я уже почти определилась, но ваше мнение мне тоже интересно будет интересно послушать.

_24 декабря, Сочельник._

 

На следующее утро проснуться почему-то получилось труднее, чем обычно. По её внутренним часам уже должно бы быть светло, да и светящаяся на экране смартфона цифра 11 a.m. ненавязчиво на это намекала, но Елена, из раза в раз приоткрывая веки, видела только уютный сумрак и свернувшуюся в калачик Хлою рядом, — обычно она так спала, когда волновалась о чем-то, или когда неважно себя чувствовала, поэтому Елена поспешила прижаться к ней и успокаивающе пригладить ладонями волосы и трогательно выглядывающее из-под одеяла смуглое плечо. Охотница не сразу, но все же вернулась в нормальное положение и повернулась лицом к Елене — не проснулась ещё до конца, но задышала ровнее, и тревожная складка между её бровей разгладилась, придавая чертам её лица привычную мягкость. Елена легко коснулась губами её лба. Наверное, одна из причин, почему она любила просыпаться раньше Хлои, заключалась именно в возможности видеть её такой.

Но в спальне все ещё было темно — и, только поднявшись с кровати и выглянув в окно, Елена поняла, в чем дело: так давно собиравшийся снегопад наконец обрушился на склоны Лонгс Пик, да с такой силой, что за стеной белесых хлопьев невозможно было разглядеть верхушки деревьев начинающегося буквально в паре ярдов от дома леса. Складывалось такое впечатление, будто природа специально подкопила снега, чтобы потом бухнуть его им на голову с мерзким смешком «Счастливого Рождества!». Хорошо, что Хлоя, позаботившись о её машине, загнала внедорожник на свободное место под навес, не то стоять бы ему сейчас в белой крупе по самый капот.

Решив не будить жену, Елена тихо выскользнула из комнаты и спустилась вниз. Если она успеет, то сможет удивить её поздним кофе в постель с её любимыми рогаликами с корицей и карамелью. 

К её глубокому разочарованию, в холодильнике из всего нужного оказалось только молоко и маргарин — даже яиц не было, хотя Елена точно помнила, что они покупали их вчера. Оглянувшись по сторонам, она вдруг поняла, что все, то есть вообще все продукты, которые они вчера привезли из Денвера, так же, как и подарки, завернутые в подарочную бумагу и рассованные по пакетам, остались в её внедорожнике.

В этот момент наверху раздались шаги, и Елена невольно улыбнулась, — пусть с завтраком в постель она не успела, зато теперь может обсудить с охотницей меню поподробней, — но, повернувшись к Хлое, она снова увидела эту пресловутую морщинку между бровями. Это не могло не насторожить её:

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Хорошо, — Хлоя прошла мимо, едва отреагировав на её поцелуй в щеку, остановилась напротив окна, задумчиво пожевала губами и только потом повернулась к Елене. — А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Мне кажется, что тебя что-то беспокоит.

— Нет, тебе показалось.

— Ладно, — Елена ласково поцеловала её в плечо. — Что ты хочешь на завтрак?

— Не знаю, предложи что-нибудь оригинальное.

— Ну, что бы я ни предложила, мне все равно надо будет сейчас выйти на улицу. Представь себе, мы вчера умудрились забыть покупки в моей машине.

Вообще-то, они вчера и до кровати-то не сразу добрались, задержавшись по пути на диване перед камином и в ванной, так что Елена вполне понимала истоки такой их забывчивости. Хлоя, видимо, тоже подумав именно об этом, притянула жену к себе и увлекла в затяжной поцелуй, спускаясь ладонями по спине вниз — но, стоило Елене чуть податься вперед, охотница тут же откинулась назад и широко улыбнулась:

— Тогда иди, и возвращайся скорее — ты же знаешь, с каким нетерпением я жду тебя… и завтрак.

Елене только и оставалось, что насмешливо поморщиться в ответ; вывернувшись из рук Хлои, она отправилась одеваться — много времени у неё это не заняло, и уже через пять минут, застегнув молнию на втором сапоге, Елена вышла в прихожую и потянула на себя входную дверь… чтобы тут же чуть не рухнуть от хлынувшего внутрь мокрого снега.

— Оу… Ух ты.

— Что такое? — послышался из кухни голос Хлои.

— Не знаю, но, похоже, мы совершенно правильно сделали, что вчера закупились провизией на две недели вперед. Потому что выбраться в город в ближайшее время явно не получится.

— Почему? — зевая, Хлоя все-таки просунула голову в приоткрытую дверь прихожей — и так и замерла с открытым ртом, видя, как Елена пытается ногами вытолкать внушительный сугроб обратно на террасу. — «Ух ты», действительно.

— У нас тут нигде нет лопаты?

Хлоя честно ушла исследовать кладовую и все подсобные помещения, но вернулась через десять минут все так же с пустыми руками.

— Боюсь, они все в той пристройке рядом с сауной.

— Вот черт. Придется мне так пробираться, — Елена обреченно выдохнула и, решительно распахнув дверь, прыгнула подальше от двери, чтобы лишним движением не спровоцировать новую лавину внутрь дома. До машины ей все-таки удалось добраться, и даже притащить пакеты с продуктами в дом она смогла без особого труда — чем заслужила восхищенный взгляд охотницы и шепот «моя героиня» в самые губы; Елена даже немного покраснела от похвалы, хотя, может быть, это было последствием её прогулки по заваленному снегом двору.

После завтрака на скорую руку — чтобы не перебивать аппетит перед рождественским ужином — на лице Хлои не осталось и следа сонливости и того волнения, причину которого Елена все никак не могла разгадать; с улыбкой она хлопнула в ладони:

— Думаю, самое время заняться украшением рождественского дерева.

— Это какого? Я думала, что мы нарядим ту замечательную елку, что стоит перед террасой, но теперь к ней не подобраться, даже за дверь не выйти, чтобы наломать еловых веток, а… — Елена забыла, что хотела сказать, когда увидела, как Хлоя, пыхтя и отдуваясь, с усилием выволакивает цветочный горшок на середину комнаты, слева от камина. — А ты что это делаешь?

Покончив со своим занятием, охотница торжественно улыбнулась:

— Вот.

— Но это не дерево.

— О, это ты уже придираешься. Смотри, — Хлоя водрузила на верхушку мексиканского кактуса, который до того спокойно стоял в дальнем углу, никому не мешая, украшение-звезду и воткнула вилку в сеть. — Чем не рождественское дерево?

— Я это наряжать не буду, вот как хочешь, — Елена категорически скрестила руки на груди. — Лучше пока украшу окна и комнату гирляндами, пусть хоть так здесь будет традиционный элемент католического Рождества.

— Как скажешь, — легко согласилась Хлоя, и отправила ей воздушный поцелуй, прежде чем исчезнуть в кладовой в поисках елочных игрушек. Елена смогла только пожать плечами — если Хлоя хотела что-то сделать, она делала это так или иначе. В этом они были похожи.

Забрав из рук охотницы одну коробку, Елена ушла сначала на второй этаж, украсить их спальню и коридор, — в этом доме оказались на редкость красивые гирлянды, с лампочками в виде звезд, сердец и кубиков, изображающих, видимо, подарки. Закончив со вторым этажом, она вернулась на первый. Снег так и не прекращался, и теперь, словно его одного было мало, за окнами дома завыл ветер, яростно кидая в стекла целые сонмы колкой ледяной крупы. Елена особо не обращала на это внимания — у неё имелись проблемы поважнее:

— Сними этот красный шар, он совершенно не смотрится!

— Это на корове седло не смотрится, а шар тут очень даже к месту.

— Хлоя! Мало того, что вместо елки у нас на Рождество будет стоять кактус, так ты ещё со мной споришь?

— Конечно, — хихикнула Хлоя, не отрываясь от своего занятия. — В споре рождается истина, а я тебе даже сразу могу сказать, что истина уже здесь, и она — именно в этом красном шаре исключительно на этом месте.

— Порой я совершенно не понимаю, зачем вышла за тебя замуж.

— Потому что без памяти меня любишь.

Елена смогла только возмущенно фыркнуть в ответ — потому что, в общем-то, охотница была права. Прошло уже больше пяти лет с того момента, как они впервые увидели друг друга в одном из переулков разоренного войной города в Непале, а вспыхнувшее тогда чувство не ослабло, даже стало сильнее. Наверное, про их встречу можно сказать, что это был перст судьбы, потому что ничем другим объяснить её Елена так и не смогла.

Покончив с гирляндами в основной комнате, она подошла к кактусу, чтобы оценить труды Хлои. Полуметровый мексиканский красавец, украшенный разноцветными шарами, умостившимися на каждой иголке, обмотанный мигающей гирляндой и увенчанный светящийся звездой, и правда был похож на самое настоящее рождественское дерево.

— Ну как?

Отойдя на пару шагов назад, чтобы рассмотреть картину полностью, Елена склонила голову сначала на один бок, потом на другой и, наконец, произнесла:

— Хорошо получилось, я даже… Что? — она непонимающе нахмурилась, заметив, что охотница, хоть и стояла к ней лицом к лицу, совсем её не слушала.

— Смотри-ка, — Хлоя с ухмылкой указала куда-то наверх, и, подняв голову, Елена обнаружила веточку омелы прямо над собой, прицепленную за балку под потолком. — Ну, ты же не хочешь поссориться со мной в будущем году?

Вместо ответа она, ухмыльнувшись, завела ладонь на затылок Хлои и притянула её к себе, страстно впиваясь в её губы, — сколько бы она ни ощущала их на своем лице, снова и снова, это никогда не надоедало. Они упали на диван, и Елена с готовностью подняла руки, чтобы помочь Хлое снять с себя рубашку, как вдруг что-то щелкнуло, и все вокруг них погрузилось в черноту.

— Кажется… Кажется, у нас накрылось электричество.

Она не могла увидеть лица Хлои, но, судя по её недовольному тону, она хмурилась:

— Ну кто бы сомневался, что это случится именно в Сочельник.

— Не переживай так, у нас в подвале есть бензиновый генератор, а в кладовке — целая коробка свечей на такой случай.

Какое-то время воцарившуюся между ними тишину никто не нарушал; наконец, голос подала Хлоя:

— Ладно, я займусь генератором, а ты пока зажги свечи, для подстраховки. Если справлюсь, то свет не будем включать, поужинаем в романтических сумерках, а если нет, то нам так и так придется это сделать.

— Я верю, что у тебя получится, — Елене пришлось наощупь искать губы жены, чтобы коснуться их ободряющим поцелуем, но она с этой задачей успешно справилась — только вот Хлоя, кажется, совсем не собиралась вставать и идти разбираться с внезапным отключением электричества.

— Хотя, знаешь… Я думаю, что свет нам сейчас не нужен.

_25 декабря, Рождество._

 

Когда Елена проснулась в рождественское утро, за окнами дома, в отличие от вечера, не было слышно совершенно ничего: ни ветра, ни скрипа деревьев, ни того особого глухого звука, когда тяжелые от снега ветви елей от малейшего движения отряхивали свою ношу на землю. Она как можно более тихо вылезла из-под одеяла, искренне уверенная, что на правах жаворонка проснулась раньше жены, и остановилась на пороге комнаты, прислушиваясь к размеренному дыханию Хлои. Вроде бы спит. Впрочем, после такой ночи это было вполне логично.

Справедливости ради стоит сказать, что омелу над изголовьем их кровати повесила она, а не Хлоя, — но Елена была абсолютно уверена, что только здесь, и появившиеся вчера вечером зеленые ветки над каждым порогом могла объяснить только проделкой охотницы. Подача электричества восстановилась буквально за час — они даже закончить не успели, — поэтому отвлекаться на то, чтобы спуститься в подвал и завести генератор, им не пришлось. Но и встретить Рождество так, как принято, не получилось. Даже рождественский ужин у них прошел не так, как Елена предполагала провести его, когда только ехала в этот дом пять дней назад: сначала Хлоя помешала ей сосредоточится на приготовлении пищи, усадив её прямо на стол, засыпанный мукой, — полы её рубашки оказались безнадежно испорчены, — потом уже Елена не смогла отказать себе в соблазне, и даже предназначенный для традиционного рождественского пирога мед они использовали не по назначению. При воспоминании об этом на щеках Елены вспыхнул румянец — наверное, пройдут ещё пять лет, и столько же за ними, а она так и не сможет окончательно привыкнуть к темпераменту Хлои. И в этом заключалась вся красота её мира.

Свои подарки и те, которые отдали ей Нейт и Сэм, Елена принесла вчера вместе с продуктами и предусмотрительно спрятала под скамьей в прихожей — и именно туда она и направилась, но, достав их и повернувшись, увидела, что под приветливо мигающим кактусом уже стоит целая гора завернутых в подарочную бумагу разнокалиберных коробок.

— Поздравляю, мы проспали приход Санты, — голос Хлои раздался прямо над ухом, Елена даже вздрогнула от неожиданности, и резко развернулась к жене:

— Так нечестно! Когда ты успела положить подарки?

— Я ж говорю, тут был Санта, я совершенно не имею к этому отношения.

— Санта обычно кладет подарки в носки.

— Ты видишь тут хотя бы один? — уверенно отпарировала Хлоя. — Положил куда поближе, не придирайся к бедному старику.

Елена демонстративно надула губы, но позволила охотнице поцеловать себя, и даже углубила поцелуй, незаметно — ну, она думала, что незаметно, — отпихивая ногой пакет с подарками поближе к кактусу. Хлоя только усмехнулась, оторвавшись от её губ:

— Счастливого Рождества, госпожа Фишер.

— И тебе счастливого Рождества, миссис Фрейзер, — пробормотала Елена, опускаясь на диван вместе с ней. Часть с официальными поздравлениями на этом и закончилась — и Елене не терпелось вручить свой подарок жене, но та её опередила.

— Открой сначала мой, — Хлоя настойчиво пихнула ей в руки плоскую коробку, даже, скорее не коробку, а папку, перевязанную лентой явно наспех и не очень тщательно. В ней лежали бумаги, — перебирая их, Елена прежде всего наткнулась взглядом на надпись: «ЭКО».

— Это то, о чем я?.. — она замолчала, не договорив. Хлоя хочет ребенка?

— Это клиника во Флориде, я слышала, очень хорошая. Конечно, не с нашей работой и не при нашем стиле жизни заводить детей, но… — Хлоя взволнованно похрустела пальцами, но потом решительно выпрямилась и заглянула прямо в глаза жены. — Елена, я хочу, чтобы они у нас были. Хочу возвращаться домой и держать на руках нашу маленькую дочь. Или сына.

Так вот почему Хлоя так нервничала весь вчерашний день. Елене едва удалось сдержать смех — почему-то она была уверена, что он получится у неё или истерическим, или с издевкой.

— И кто из нас, ты предполагаешь, будет его носить?

— Так ты согласна?

— Да.

— Боже, спасибо! — Хлоя принялась торопливо осыпать её лицо поцелуями, обхватив обеими ладонями сразу, словно боялась, что, стоит ей отпустить Елену, и она передумает. Елена поспешила её успокоить:

— Вообще-то, я и сама задумывалась об этом не так давно. Но мне тогда показалось, что ты слишком занята, и разговор о детях тебя только отвлечет.

— Не говори ерунды.

— Ты так и не ответила мне.

Охотница на мгновение отвела глаза, но тут же снова посмотрела на Елену:

— Ну, я бы, конечно, хотела, чтобы это была ты… Но, если не хочешь, я вполне могу потянуть беременность и роды.

— Давай, в таком случае, решим это, когда пройдем все обследования, — улыбнулась Елена. — Так будет правильно.

Отстранившись, она передала в руки жены коробку в голубой обертке:

— А это мой подарок тебе.

— О, он просто прекрасен, — прошептала Хлоя, взвешивая в ладони коллекционный Десерт Игл с искусной гравировкой на стволе и с ручкой настоящего розового дерева. Вообще Елена не любила, когда в её доме хранится слишком много оружия — даже положенный ей Дефендер она держала в сейфе под рабочим столом, — поэтому свою обширную коллекцию оружия Хлоя держала в доме своего брата в Австралии; тот тоже был охотником, но не за сокровищами, а традиционным, на оленей и хищных животных. Но в этот раз Елена готова была поступиться своими принципами, и увеличить число оружия ровно на одну единицу; к тому же, обоим братьям её выбор очень понравился.

Закончив обмен личными подарками, они принялись разбирать все, что им надарили их друзья.

— Этот от Адлеров, наверное, — усмехнулась Елена, поднимая коробку с узором из Веселых Роджеров. — Я не уверена, но, по-моему, только Сэм мог выбрать такую идиотскую подарочную бумагу.

— Думаешь? Любой из Дрейков выбрал бы такую.

— Может быть. О, а это вот точно от Салли.

— Кто бы сомневался, — буркнула Хлоя, недовольным взглядом рассматривая аккуратной формы вибратор из какого-то бархатистого материала, который Елена достала из пакета с сердечками. — Напомни мне в подарок ему сунуть резиновую вагину на следующее Рождество, пусть старикан раз и навсегда уяснит, что дарить паре счастливых в браке женщин искусственный член — это, как минимум, невежливо.

— Думаю, он только порадуется, — покачала головой Елена. — К тому же, если следовать твоей логике, то кому-то из них нужно будет додарить ещё и сетчатые чулки, — с этими словами она достала из очередной коробки нечто тонкое и сетчато-кружевное. На первый взгляд Елена могла бы сказать, что это только чулки, но, чем дольше она рассматривала подарок, тем больше убеждалась, что конструкция там более сложная.

— А чей это подарок?

— Не знаю, тут нет подписи.

— Тогда это точно Санта, вот проказливый старикашка, — подмигнула охотница так, что у Елены разом исчезли все сомнения насчет дарителя. — Обязательно надень его как-нибудь потом.

Елена усмехнулась и наклонилась к жене, чтобы коснуться мимолетным поцелуем её губ. Впереди у них — ещё целая неделя отдыха, горы, лес и ни единой живой души на многие и многие мили вокруг. Эти каникулы обещают стать самыми лучшими в её жизни, и, судя по горящим глазам Хлои, она подумала о том же; но, стоило ей притянуть Елену к себе и чуть настойчивее скользнуть языком в её рот, та сразу же уперлась ладонями ей в грудь:

— Эй-эй, притормози. Давай хотя бы утро Рождества проведем как супруги, прожившие вместе пять лет, а не как подростки, только что сбежавшие от родителей на отдаленное ранчо.

Хлоя фыркнула, но послушно отстранилась на расстояние ладони. Если ставить её ребром.

— И как, по-твоему, проходит рождественское утро у степенной семейной пары?

— За бокалом глинтвейна и старыми фильмами, конечно, — улыбнулась Елена.

— Что хочешь посмотреть?

— Даже не знаю, что-нибудь под настроение. Самое время для черно-белых фильмов.

— О, неужели ты имеешь в виду то, о чем я думаю?

Хлоя любила черно-белые фильмы также, как крепкий алкоголь, и разбиралась в нем чуть лучше, чем в сортах бренди, — поэтому обязательный просмотр истории Джорджа Бейли и спустившегося к нему на помощь ангела Кларенса в первый день после Рождественской ночи стал для их семьи такой же традицией, как для обычных американцев — собираться за праздничным столом с запеченной индейкой.

— Думаешь, в фильмотеке этого дома есть «Эта замечательная жизнь»?

— Я на всякий случай захватила диск.

Хлоя посмотрела на неё так, что Елена ничего не смогла с собой поделать — по её телу прошла дрожь, а сердце от замерло предвкушения:

— И какими только благодеяниями я заслужила самую лучшую женщину на свете?

Про фильм они напрочь забыли уже через пять минут.


End file.
